Emerald and Stone
by hollihazelle
Summary: Azula, Ty Lee and an awkward first date in Ba Sing Se. Fall Tyzula Week 2017 Oneshot.


**Emerald and Stone**

 **.**

Ty Lee was going on a date. Ty Lee was going on a date with Princess Azula.

Standing in the Earth Kingdom Palace, she could barely breathe.

Mai lounged on a green bed across from Ty Lee. "You look like you swallowed a hoard of mothwasps," she said dryly as she looked Ty Lee up and down. "Or had too much energy tea."

"I'm going on a date with her. Was I supposed to tell you that? Oh no! What if I wasn't supposed to tell you that? What if that means she hates me? This is my chance! Did I already ruin my chance?" Ty Lee continued to babble on, no longer making sense.

Mai held up a hand and Ty Lee took a huge breath. "Please calm down. Azula is going to be worse on this date than you'll be. I can promise you that. Have you ever seen her try to have a social interaction aside from giving orders and speeches? It's depressing and embarrassing to watch."

"I still think she's perfect at stuff," Ty Lee stated fiercely. Mai did not respond. "I do! I love her and I think she's amazing and I better not say I love you on the first date."

"Okay, I know for a fact she's secretly throwing up right now from fear. It's kind of impressive that she'd happily take on a whole army without flinching but this date scares her." Mai came close to laughing but stopped herself successfully.

"I guess that makes me feel a bit better." They cannot continue the conversation, however, because Azula strode in, exuding false confidence.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Azula and Ty Lee nodded twice. "Good. We should get moving."

They walked through the palace and onto the crowded streets of the Upper Ring.

Ty Lee looked around and frantically tried to find something to create conversation about. She did not know. Usually it came easily to her, especially flirting. But flirting with Azula scared her like nothing else ever had.

"I've never seen so much green before!" awkwardly chirped Ty Lee, batting her eyelashes at Azula like she would at a boy she was trying to charm. It made the princess faintly and briefly chew on her lower lip.

"Yes. The Earth Kingdom is quite green. I find the color unappealing," stiffly said Azula, before internally berating herself. _Why can I not hold it together? I am stronger than this. She is my subordinate. She is my subordinate!_ "Hold my bag," ordered Azula, speaking a tad too loudly.

"You, uhm, don't like green? Why don't you like green, princess?" asked Ty Lee, her hand twitching towards Azula's before she thought better of it.

"I don't know. I simply dislike it. Do I need a reason other than that?" Azula began to sweat. She hoped Ty Lee did not see it.

Ty Lee did. She thought Azula's glistening skin was immensely sexy.

"You don't need a reason to like or dislike anything. You're… you're you." Ty Lee grinned.

"Here. This bar is… suitable." Azula gestured in a jerky motion towards the building. Ty Lee smiled and followed her inside.

It smelled like incense and the suffocating smoke that came with it. They burned countless candles, each one of them dripping green wax. A green flag hung on the wall. Murals of green fields of grass adorned shadowy corners.

A nondescript man played music, engrossed deeply in it.

"I love that song," said Ty Lee, trying to figure out what Azula thought of it just from looking at her face. She failed miserably.

"It isn't bad," Azula said, walking to take a seat near the musician. If Ty Lee liked it, Azula would find her a place nearby to sit.

A waitress walked over, beautiful and smiley. Azula clenched her fists when she saw how Ty Lee gazed at the lovely Earth Kingdom girl with the piercing green eyes.

"This is my date," Azula said coolly, and the waitress smiled.

The waitress flashed another smile. "Two drinks?"

"I want tea," Azula demanded, while Ty Lee decided to take this opportunity to try something alcoholic. They did not seem to care much about who they sold to, as long as they received money.

Ty Lee clasped her hands on the table while she waited for the drink. Azula mirrored the movement without thinking. Ty Lee drew no attention to it.

"So, uh, uhm…" Ty Lee trailed off.

"Yes," Azula replied, before squeezing her eyes shut. Yes, she hated herself.

"Uhm, real cute little bar or something. I like the… the painting over there," Ty Lee pointed at the green painting and Azula shrugged.

"I think I will redecorate the Upper Ring once I'm in charge," said Azula and Ty Lee nodded. "This whole city could use some changes. No more green. It will be ruby and beautiful. Ruby and metal." Azula licked her lips. Ty Lee bit her own.

"Yeah. I'm a good decorater if you need help, but I don't think you need help, and oh, uhm…" Ty Lee cringed. Azula averted her eyes.

"So many soldiers," said Azula. "They'll probably be grateful when the war is over."

"Yup." Ty Lee smiled. "But stuff might get boring. I love being in war with you."

"You could be in politics with me," offered Azula, hoping she sounded romantic. She did.

"Oh?"

"My father once said that there's only one difference between politics and war," said Azula.

"What is it?" Ty Lee asked, wringing her sweaty hands.

"In war, you only get killed once." Azula laughed. Ty Lee did not get the joke but she laughed too.

"I guess you've been in both and you're still standing."

Azula said as their drinks arrived and the musician's song shifted to one with a refrain involving the words 'emerald' and 'stone.'

"And I can dance." Azula stood and offered a hand to her date.

Ty Lee's every dream came true as they danced in this weird smoky room.


End file.
